


Baby I'm Yours

by baileyjoy3



Category: Ed Banger - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby I'm yours, I'm yours to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> breakfane request from carrie/ spagcishetti on tumblr <3 everyone want fluffy breakfane even though it got a little hot toward the end. anyway, cute babies being dumb and pillow fights yay. enjoy! <3

This is likely one of the nicest hotels they've ever stayed in. The ceilings are high and room is wide, open and decorated in a way that gives it an air of high class. There's a large window that opens and reveals a balcony and it's where Break and Irfane are sitting now. Break is smoking pensively, blowing the smoke into the night air while Irfane hums and nurses a drink. Their gig for this area isn't until tomorrow, so they're taking in the scenery and had spent the day sightseeing. This tour has brought them so many experiences for which they are thankful for and they both appreciate moments like this where they can sit and think.

Of course this never lasts. They're young and stupid and living the high points of their lives. Break leans forward, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray and blowing his last inhale into the air. Irfane glances over at him with a teasing grin, setting his drink down on the table. Silently, without discussion, they stand and head back inside. Break leads them into the bedroom they're sharing (which hasn't been questioned even once at any place they've stayed) and dives onto the bed.

He actually dives like, headfirst, like he'd be jumping into a pool. Irfane dissolves into laughter and flops next to him, laughing as Break giggles into the bed spread, his face hidden in the cover. It's adorable and Irfane reaches out to wrap a hand around the back of his neck. Break follows the tug and happily returns the kiss Irfane supplies him. It's just a simple press of their lips together that makes Irfane bubble up in laughter again. Break leans for another kiss but Irfane is still laughing too much to give him what he wants.

The pillow that smacks onto his head with a whoosh of air and a squish was not what he was expecting. Irfane yelps in surprise and Break snorts, rolling onto his back. He breathes calmly for a moment as Irfane shuffles around until the noises stop. Break lifts his head carefully only to let out a shout of surprise when Irfane slams his over the head in turn with his own pillow. He doesn't get the chance to collect himself because the pillow comes down on his head again with a war cry from Irfane. Break is terrified of the monster he's created.

Break launches himself off from the bed and Irfane follows him with a shout and Break feels the pillow smash across his back. He tears away and around the corner into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He hears Irfane slam into it and winces when he hears him thud into the ground as he slips on his socks. There's silence and Break opens the door carefully, sneaking a peek out of the bathroom with his pillow clutched in his hand.

Irfane bursts up from the tile and slams Break with his pillow again, grabbing the door to squirm in after him. Break squeaks and throws his pillow after him and manages to connect a hit. Irfane roars and hits him back, and a wild swinging of their pillows occurs. Irfane finally lands a solid hit on Break and he slides to the ground, lifting his arms to protect his face. Irfane slides down in the space between his legs and drops his own pillow, pulling Break's away from his face.

The stare at each other for a long moment, breathing each others air until Break surges up a bit to kiss Irfane. Irfane leans back into him, teasing his lip as he slides his pillow under Break's head. Break hums and finds his own pillow, continuing to kiss Irfane as he takes a hold of it. Irfane doesn't take any notice as he licks Break's lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Break makes a quiet noise and Irfane guides a hand to his hip, squeezing gently. Break could easily let go of the pillow and go along with Irfane, let him drag him back to bed and take the pillow with them, but no. He has to win this fight.

Irfane shouts and fumbles against Break when the pillow comes down over his head. Break dissolves into laughter at the look on Irfane's face, a grumpy pout mixed with anger and also frustration. It's impossible for his face to contort like that and Break falls into quiet, almost silent chuckles. Irfane glares at him and pushes against his shoulders, huffing when Break grins at him. He can't do this, he can't be that cute when Irfane is trying to be mad at him.

In the end he just kisses him again, sliding his fingers into his long hair and holding his down. Break taps his lightly with the pillow and Irfane bites his lip. No, it's done. No more pillow fights. Break makes a pleased noise and drops his pillow, wrapping his fingers around Irfane's back. Irfane hums against his mouth and pulls back, peck him on the cheek. Break laughs and taps his fingers across his spine, enjoying the way he shivers happily.

Break rolls him off of him onto the pillow he's resting one. They lay facing each other, panting quietly from the events and also kissing. This is what their days off consist of, and Break can't help but appreciate it. Irfane is such a good match; those love songs are so true for them. Break finds Irfane's hand and laces their fingers tight like a clam, squeezing it carefully. Irfane squirms closer and kisses his nose, grinning when Break rolls his eyes.

They don't have to say 'I love you' or anything mushy like that. Break doesn't need to think that their music speaks for itself. Of course it does, but that's not the point. Break loves being able to be so childish with him and throw pillows and end up on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, kissing like teenagers. He likes that Irfane can squeeze his hand to catch his attention and steal a kiss so simply. Break doesn't care where they lie, so long as he can keep on being with him like this.

**  
**It is perfect in its simplicity and Break exchanges kisses with Irfane again, catching the swipe of his tongue over his lips, sighing when he pulls away. They'll have to move eventually, but this is enough for now.


End file.
